parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of the 2004 animated adventure comedy film "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", based on the 1999 animated TV series "SpongeBob SquarePants" Plot Hiro Hamada cheerfully prepares for the opening ceremony for a second Krusty Krab, expecting his boss Maui to promote him as new manager of the new restaurant. Instead, Maui names Dipper Pines as manager, thinking Hiro is too immature to handle the role, much to his anger. Meanwhile, Maui's business rival, Obake, complains about his failures to his wife Stalyan, being unable to steal the Krabby Patty formula. When Stalyan points out plan "Z", a scheme which he has yet to attempt, Obake decides to implement it. That night, Hiro drowns his sorrows in ice cream with his best friend Wreck-It Ralph. Elsewhere, Obake steals the king Eduardo's crown, leaving false evidence to frame Maui for the crime, and sends the crown to the distant land of Shell City. The next morning, Eduardo barges into the Krusty Krab 2 and threatens Maui for his alleged thievery. Hiro arrives and chastises Maui under the influence of an ice-cream headache, but seeing his boss's life at risk shocks Hiro back to his senses and he promises Eduardo that he will retrieve the crown from Shell City. Eduardo is convinced by his daughter Margaret to spare Maui for the time being and freezes him instead, ordering Hiro to return with the crown in six days. Soon after Hiro and Ralph leave for Shell City, Obake steals the Krabby Patty formula and uses it to produce and sell Krabby Patties at his restaurant, the Chum Bucket. He also gives away free Chum Bucket helmets to his customers, which are actually mind-controlling devices that Obake activates to control Bikini Bottom's residents and take over the city. After overcoming several setbacks on their journey, Hiro and Ralph reach a dangerous, monster-filled trench. Coming to the conclusion that they cannot complete their quest due to their immaturity, they tearfully give up. Margaret, however, arrives at the trench and tells Hiro and Ralph of Obake's plan. She pretends to magically turn them into men by giving them seaweed mustaches. With their confidence boosted, they brave the trench, but are confronted by McLeach, a hitman hired by Obake to eliminate them. McLeach is stepped on by a hardhat diver that Hiro and Ralph believe to be Jindiao, who captures them, and takes them to his beachside store, revealed to be Shell City. In the store, Hiro and Ralph find the crown, but nearly die when they are dehydrated by Jindiao's heat lamp. Their tears short-circuit the lamp's power cord, and its smoke activates the sprinkler system, reviving them and the other dried people intended to be sold as souvenirs. As the vengeful people attack and overwhelm Jindiao, Hiro and Ralph take the crown and head for the beach, where Kovu appears and offers them a ride. He swims from the beach to Bikini Bottom carrying them on his back. McLeach catches up to them but is knocked by a catamaran back into the sea. Then, when they arrive at Bikini Bottom, Kovu launches Hiro and Ralph down to the Krusty Krab 2. At the Krusty Krab 2, Eduardo arrives to execute Maui, much to Obake's enjoyment, but Hiro and Ralph return with the crown just before he is able to do so. They and Margaret confront Obake, but he drops a mind-controlling bucket on Eduardo, enslaving him. Before Obake can direct Eduardo to kill them, Hiro accepts his childlike nature and bursts into a rock song which destroys the mind-controlling helmets, freeing Eduardo and Bikini Bottom's residents from Obake's rule. Obake tries to escape, but is stepped on by the other citizens. Obake is arrested by the police and Eduardo thaws out Maui, who makes Hiro manager of the Krusty Krab 2 in gratitude. Cast * SpongeBob SquarePants - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Patrick Star - Wreck-It Ralph * Gary the Snail - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Squidward Tentacles - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Eugene H. Krabs (Mr. Krabs) - Maui (Moana) * Sheldon J. Plankton - Obake (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Karen - Stalyan (Tangled: The Series) * Dennis - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Sandy Cheeks - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Mrs. Puff - Professor Granville (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Pearl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * King Neptune - Eduardo (Rio 2) * Mindy - Margaret (Regular Show) * Squire - Rigby (Regular Show) * Goofy Goober - Héctor (Coco) * Waiter - Benson (Regular Show) * Lead Thug - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Thugs - Drago's Army (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Cyclops - Jindiao (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) * David Hasselhoff - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Other cast * Gas Station Hillbillies - Lee and Nate (Gravity Falls) * Boneyard Monster - Giant Squid (Finding Dory) * Pirates - Animals (Zootopia) * Phil - Unnamed human (101 Dalmatian Street) * Perch Perkins - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) * Royal Crown Polisher - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) * Car Jacker - Krogan (Dragons: Race to the Edge) * Old Lady - The Witch (Brave) * Patchy - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Potty the Parrot - Clawhauser (Zootopia) * Fisherman - Duke (Arctic Dogs) * Fish Cops - Sergeant Gerson (Big Hero 6) and Chief Cruz (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Siamese Twin Fish - Viggo and Ryker Grimborn (Dragons: Race to the Edge) * Monsters - Frogs (Amphibia) * Townspeople Fish - People of San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), People of Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls) and Echo Creek Students (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Usher (after the end credits) - Judith (Sing) NOTE: I decided not to have Maui be a real boy at the end of this spoof. Scenes * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 1 - Opening Credits/'Ah, the Sea' * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 2 - 'I'm Ready, Promotion' * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 3 - 'Bless You, Margaret'/At the Lumiere Goober * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 4 - Eduardo's Wrath * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 5 - Evil Plan Z * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 6 - The Thug Tug * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 7 - 'All Hail, Robert' * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 8 - Cy-Bug Chase/Just Kids * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 9 - "Now That We're Men" * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 10 - 'Bigger Boot!' * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 11 - Shell City * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 12 - Kovu/Margaret Stalls Eduardo/Hiro vs. McLeach * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 13 - "Goofy Goober Rock" * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 14 - 'Hooray for Hiro!' * The HiroBob HamadaPants Movie part 15 - End Credits